The present invention pertains generally to recreational and sports equipment and more particularly to a retractable basketball backboard assembly which may be routinely concealed in a "stowed" position on the inner surface of a garage door and selectively deployed into a "operative" position when the garage door is open.
Basketball is an extremely popular sport enjoyed by many individuals. Various types of home basketball courts are often erected for personal use and enjoyment. It is particularly common to mount basketball backboards adjacent to hard surfaced home driveways, as such driveways generally provide desirable basketball playing surfaces. Such basketball backboards are often mounted on free standing pole-like support structures or may be attached to the wall/roof of a garage or other building.
Unfortunately for basketball enthusiasts, many condominium associations, housing developments or other communities have adopted private land-use restrictions which prohibit the permanent affixation of basketball backboards on garage walls/roofs or other locations adjacent home driveways. Consequently, in view of such restrictions, there exists a need for a fully retractable basketball backboard assembly or attachment apparatus whereby a basketball backboard may be affixed to a moveable structure (such as the inner surface of a garage door) so as to be routinely concealable in a "stowed" position yet temporarily deployable into a fully "operative" position when use of the basketball backboard is desired.